clagoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morningstar
Mr. Morningstar, usually shortened to just Morningstar or Mr. M, is a member of the Satan line, Jennie's love and Akuji's father. Although he was once an Angel with Gleam, he became a Fallen Angel and joined the blood of the Satan family line. Personality Morningstar, despite his position as Satan, cares a lot for people he lets under his skin. However, his anger issues primarily take over when annoyed, though thanks to a retrospective given by Akuji, he is becoming a more calm and less killer individual. While he was trying to take the Heavens, he was ruthless to his Sins, threatening them often, and tortured multiple individuals for various reasons. After seeing Helluka'wai's rain of destruction over the Heavens and thinking about what Akuji had said about her troubles, Morningstar questioned why he really wanted to have power over Heaven and decided to stop trying to be such a monster and change his ways. Although it was difficult, words from Akuji got people to trust him to remain an Irregulator and begin a better path. Design Morningstar is a black-haired adult with fancy clothes and spikes in his hairdo. Akuji likes to put fake devil horns in his hair when he isn't looking, so he sometimes walks around with it jammed in his hair. In his more demonic sate, he mutates into a more horrific appearance. Relationships Akuji Morningstar cares for Akuji a lot and is willing to change his ways to please her wishes. He shows great concern when she leaves home, and is relieved to see her safe in Episode 15. He calms her when she is scared or upset, like how she was cared for the Librarian coming for them in Episode 3. Jennie Morningstar was unsure if Jennie was a suitable girlfriend at first, though after Akuji got along with her and they talked more, he ended up dating her, giving a lot of his attention to her. His expansive riches allow him to spoil her with whatever she likes, which she adores. Gleam Although the rest of the Gionovas have some hesitation to talk to him due to his temporary murder of Liz and Robert, Gleam is quick to try to set his old friend on the right path, though during the Nikki incident he could do nothing but laugh and joke. Nikki Nikki, being a child, didn't understand her juvenile crush on Morningstar wasn't appropriate, and impulsively clung to him lovingly, causing Morningstar to slowly get closer and closer to killing her, though thankfully only scared her away. After both of them learned what mistakes they made in the situation, they made amends and became more mature, befriending one another. Elijah and Adonnis Morningstar, having been a tyrant for so long, was bound to have hurt some individuals, with Elijah and Adonnis hating him for the things he did to them. Roles Up until Episode 15, Morningstar was the primary antagonistic force, though afterwards he made an effort to redeem himself, which he is still working on. Category:Characters Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Irregulators Category:Antagonists Category:Male